Home
by LostLyra
Summary: She'd done it - his mum had saved the world! Even though the world is safe from the Daleks, Luke still feels like a certain part is missing until 'she' comes home. Luke/Maria


Okay, this started as a short oneshot, but now it's a _long_ one!

Mainly Luke/Maria, but a tiny bit of Sarah-Jane/Alan if you squint! (and by squinting I mean taking a magnifying glass to it!)

Please enjoy.

* * *

Luke Smith ran down the stairs as fast as he could, almost tripping over the last three in his haste to get out of the front door. He had to see if it had worked. He _had _to! Not even bothering to put his shoes on he threw himself out of the door. For a second he stopped, and looked around, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. He looked up to the sky, and saw the familiar azure blue of his planets atmosphere, with will-o-wisps of cloud drifting happily by. There was shouts and celebrations from his neighbours, realising that they had finally returned home. She'd _done_ it - his mum had saved the world! He let out a excited whoop and punched the air.

"Mum did it K-9!" he grinned. "Mum saved the world!" he laughed and breathed in, the air filling his lungs. He looked around, there was substantial damage - it would obviously take a lot of work, time and effort to clean up and renew, but now people seemed not to care. Just happy that they were alive.

"Luke!" he heard a _very_ familiar voice and footsteps running towards him. He turned to see his mum running down the sidewalk as fast as she could.

"MUM!" he yelled, his heart felt like it was about to explode with joy. "MUM! You did it!" he was crushed into one of her famous hugs, and he buried his face into her shoulder, happy for her to be alive - just _alive_. He pulled out from the hug, a stupid drunken grin still on his face. "You saved the _world_!" he repeated, his adrenalin still pounding through his viens. "The whole _world_! Sixty billion people!"

His mother laughed. Her forest brown eyes shining with laughter. "It wasn't _just_ me," she paused, and stroked his bangs from his face loving me. "A lot of people _helped_... but look at you! You're safe!" she hugged her son again, _her _son. Their hug was broken as a voice bellowed down the road.

"LUKE!" a couple of people turned startled. "SARAH!" both turned to see thier dark skinned friend charging towards them. They were almost knocked over as he threw his arms around them - for once, not caring if he was looking _cool_.

"Clyde!" Luke couldn't stop grinning. "You're alive!"

"Well _duh_," the teen punched his best friend's shoulder lightly. "What d'ya think? I weren't gonna go down without a fight!" Sarah-Jane raised her eyebrows, as she saw the brightly coloured super soaker lying forgotten on the floor, Clyde picked it up. "I filled it with paint," he explained. "All the sticky stuff I could find, figured that it wouldn't be able to see through tha' eyestalk if it had somethin' on it,"

Sarah-Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Have I ever told you you're brilliant?"

"You don't hafta remind us!" Clyde grinned and slung a arm around his best friend's shoulders. A man ran past them suddenly, yelling some sort of jumbled words.

"Aliens! Nobody belived me! But _planets_ in the sky! Now they have too!" he let out a odd bark of laughter, and Sarah-Jane shook her head sadly.

"There are always going to be people who suffer more-" she was cut off when Luke's surprised gasp filled her ears.

"Clyde you're bleeding!" she turned surprise to indeed see a large cuts running down the darker boys arms, and blood dripping down his face.

"Yeah - I wasn't exactly gonna let it get my mum when the large metal salt pot destroyed every window in the house!"

Sarah-Jane wasn't happy at _all_ when they had to spend the next several hours in A&E.

It was a couple of days later, after the planet had been snatched from it's universe, and things had gone back to relatively normal. The dark glanced across the road for the thousandth time, wondering why his best friend hadn't returned yet. How long did it take to get back from Cornwall anyway? He let out a sigh, and flopped dejectedly over the sofa.

"Don't worry mate," his best friend grinned.

"How long does it take to get back from _Cornwall_?" Luke moaned.

"They'll be lots of traffic with people wanting to get back to visit their families," his mother soothed, handing him a cup of tea.

"Thanks mum," the boy replied. "Do you think that they are stuck in traffic?"

"They might be,"

"An' then they'll get back an' you can go and tell her how much you_ love _her," he received a death glare that would have made Dalek Kann wet his pants. The darker boy shrugged, and propped his feet up on the chair. "Sarah-Jane's always told me you hafta tell the truth..."

Luke didn't care that his best friend was covered in bandages - he deserved that pillow anyway.

---

_One hour later. _

Luke couldn't help but bounce excitedly as he saw Maria Jackson's car pull into her driveway. He was about to rush over to the house, but he was stopped by his mother's look. "They're going to need some time to readjust Luke," she smiled in sympathy as he groaned over dramatically and collaspsed back onto the sofa.

There was a repeated banging on the door, proving Sarah-Jane wrong, and seemingly the youngest Jackson didn't need time to readjust. "Sarah-Jane! Luke!"

"Alright!" the elder woman laughed. She opened the door and was surprised to have her arms full of the curly haired girl. "I thought they'd got you! Those _horrible_ things!" she buried her face into the woman's chest.

"Maria!" both Luke and Clyde practically crushed the two females into a hug. Maria laughed as they let go of them.

"Did ya see?" Clyde enthused. "Did ya?" he grinned. "I totally beat the one that came into my house!" he grinned proudly, and then she noticed the bandages.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"A Dalek managed to find me," he shrugged and grinned. "But I stopped it before-" he was smothered by her hug. "All right," he grinned, patting her back awkwardly. "Calm _down_. We're all safe now," the girl let go of him, and punched his shoulder lightly to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"Hey," Luke smiled at her.

"Right," Sarah-Jane clapped her hands together. "Who wants tea?" ignoring Clyde's yelping protests she practically dragged the boy into the kitchen.

Maria felt like she wanted to reach up and touch Luke's cheek, but she stopped herself. "You've not got a scratch on you," she commented.

The teen shrugged. "Yeah, Mr. Smith created a force field that protected me and K-9," she smiled, and he grinned awkwardly back, to him her smile seemed to me infectious. "How did you survive without getting hurt?" he asked, his plain logic showing through.

"We hid in a cellar that one of the nearby houses had," she shuddered. "I'm so _glad_ that they didn't find us,"

"I am too," Luke replied, she caught his eyes.

Unknown to both of them (and Sarah-Jane) Clyde had escaped the confines of the kitchen and poked his head out of the door to see his two best friends in the corridor, _not _having his planned Titanic moment. He groaned. "Do I have to do everythin' around here?" he asked himself. Quickly and quietly running forwards he pushed his best friend off balance. Luke didn't have time to stop himself from falling over so he staggered and pressed both of his hands up against the door frame. Whether it was his friends good timing, or just good luck, Luke's lips landed right on top of Maria's.

---

"Alan!" the man in question winced as he heard his ex-wife's voice from down the road. He turned to see her running towards him, a worried look on her face. Her shadow became elongated as the evening sun swept across the street. "_Alan_!" she stopped in front of him.

"I was so worried," she gasped.

"So was I," he looked at her, and had the sudden impulse to hug her. Chrissie was surprised as her ex's arms wrapped around her in a tight and loving hug, his face buried into her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you," he murmured. She pulled out of his comforting grip.

"Well I'm here now," she smiled, and he noticed how the late evening sun made her eyes sparkle. "Where's Maria?" she asked, immediately concerned about the where abouts of their daughter.

"She's-"

"Don't tell me she's at that _Sally-Jane's_," Chrissie complained. "Seeing that boy and his crazy mother before her own. Honestly that _girl_!" she turned on her heal and marched across the road.

"Chrissie!" Alan felt like banging his head against the nearest hard object. He quickly followed her across to 13 Bannerman road, and wondered why Chrissie was standing, completely still - her mouth open slightly. Concerned he went over to her and took her shoulder to get her attention. "Chris?" he asked, following her eyesight he saw his little girl, in a more-than-passionate hug with _that boy._

---

So this was _odd_, he'd only ever kissed one person before, but this was _Maria_. Maybe it was one of two reasons, the first being that only forty six hours ago he'd been trapped in the attic with that fact that he might never see her again, and the second being that he was kissing his best friend, he realised that it was probably both of those factors. He pulled back and was about to apologise profusely for his behavior, but instead - Maria did something that surprised them both.

She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and yanked his lips back onto hers, once again Luke was over balanced, and the only way he could steady himself was to wrap his arms securely around her. One of his hands _accidentally_ slipped down to her bum - why hadn't he ever noticed that she had a _bum_ before? It was a very _nice_ bottom - if he knew what he was talking about, (not that he actually could or _wanted_to at this present time). The other hand found it's way onto her hip. Maria's right hand slipped its way up to the back of his neck, and her other hand still rested on his shoulder. He really didn't want to pull away, because he knew that it would be back to the small silences and little uncomfortable laughs. He smiled against her lips, and she smiled back in return, he felt the curve of her lips as they turned upwards. He knew that he'd need to pull away at some point otherwise they'd both suffer from oxygen deprivation, but the teenage part of his brain had overridden the logical part of his brain.

He felt like his lungs were about to burst, and he was about to pull away to tell her how good she was at kissing when a voice broke their moment.

"OI!" the sharp angry voice cut through the cool evening air. "Just because over two day's ago it was the end of the world leaves you no right to go _snogging _my daughter!" in their surprised the two pulled apart as if they had been struck with lighting, their foreheads cracked together, and Luke groaned in response, rubbing the offended body part.

"Ow," he moaned, Maria was about to ask him if he was all right, but her head was spinning as well - and she couldn't work out if it was from the _amazing _kiss she just shared or from her forehead smacking against Luke's.

"What the hell were you doing?" her mother's voice demanded.

"_Mum_!" Maria groaned in embarrassment, but stood partially in front of Luke to protect him from any forthcoming slap.

"We were just kissing," Luke paused. "I think..." he trailed off, and tried to distinguish the words that Alan was mouthing to him (Don't say another word if you want to live).

"That looked like more than a kiss to me," Chrissie glowered at him, and Luke realised he'd rather be facing a Dalek, Bane, his control freak of a Bane mother (who grew him) _and _a soltaran in the same room - with only a bottle of ketchup - then where he was now. "Help?" he asked hopefully, wondering how far he'd have to run to ever be safe again.

"Mum it was only a kiss!" Maria explained.

"Only a kiss!" Chrissie exploded. "_Only_ a kiss, his hand was on your-" she couldn't get the words out.

"Your daughter has a very nice bum?" the comment surprised everyone, including himself, and he shrank behind Maria, and Alan slapped his forehead.

"Chrissie, you're over reacting," he soothed gently. "They're kids," Clyde snorted from behind them, and Maria suddenly realised who'd pushed Luke into her.

"_You_!" her mother's reply to Alan was ignored, as she tried to push past Luke to wring the other boy's neck. "_You_ son of a-"

"Maria!" her father exclaimed, and Sarah-Jane had come out of the kitchen to see Clyde bent double laughing, whilst Maria was being held back by her son.

"Clyde!" she groaned exasperatedly.

"You'd better not want kids!" Maria yelled. "Because you're not going to be able to when I've finished with you!" Luke gave in and let her almost throw herself at Clyde, who yelped, and started to run laughing up the stairs, singing very out of key.

"Near, far - where ever you are!"

"CLYDE LANGER!" Maria's voice bellowed up the stairs.

"I'll will always be there-" his voice was cut off and there was as Maria yelled over his tuneless song saying that he was a _moron_ and an _idiot _and should be punished for the rest of eternity.

Alan saw that the young teen looked very confused, and his face scrunched up into a frown. "I didn't think that I was that bad at kissing," he looked at his mum or Allen for some type of help. Both grownups smiled and Allen placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I doubt you were, Maria will calm down soon enough," there was a crash and a screech, which sounded very much like Clyde.

"Get that makeup away from me!" his voice jumped down the stairs. "I don't want my reputation to-"

"You never had one so live with it!"

Sarah-Jane sighed and shook her head. "Anyone up for tea? I've just taken some bread out of the oven,"

"I'm up for some food, I still haven't gone shopping yet," he turned to Chrissie, who still looked pretty peeved at the turn of events.

"I've got to go," she replied stiffly. "I'll take Maria out some time later in the week," she turned to go back to her car but didn't miss her daughters threats and the darker skinned boys yells.

"Maria get that _mascara _away from me! I don't want to look like a damn clown!" Sarah-Jane glanced at Allen, who shrugged, and nodded goodbye to his wife. Sarah smiled at him as he followed Luke into the house.

"Aren't you going to control your daughter?" she grinned at him as he and Luke made their way into the kitchen, to the smell of freshly baked bread.

Alan grinned. "She calm down soon enough, when she'll realise what she's actually doing," he rested against the worktable and winced as he heard a crash up the stairs, Sarah finally had enough and stormed to the bottom.

"If you two break _anything_ up there - no chases for the rest of the year, no cinema or chips, and you're going to have to clear everything up and fix _anything_ you've broken," there was suddenly silence, and Alan looked sideways at Luke with raised eyebrows.

"That's why I don't get mum angry," he replied to his questioning look. The two teens came down the stairs, Maria looking rather flushed and Clyde with bright pink lipstick smeared over his face, Luke couldn't help but smile.

"Hmmm, smells good," Maria sat next to Luke, leaning over him and smelling the bread.

Luke threw his best friend a towel, which he caught expertly and started to wipe his face. "I'd rather have a giant pepper pot chasin' after me," he moped. Maria stuck her tongue out at him. Alan came over with the cups of tea, and grinned at the other boy, but gave Maria a _you-are-not-in-my-good-books_ look, she grinned sheepishly at him.

"So what's with all the planets in the sky?" he asked, sitting himself down and pulling out a chair for Sarah-Jane. "The government can't exactly say that aliens don't exist any more,"

The other four shared a look with each other, and grinned, Alan suddenly felt very left out, as if they knew something that he didn't.

"Don't you just wish that?" Sarah-Jane grinned.

"The universe is a wonderful place," Clyde did a very good impression of Sarah, and she glowered at him.

"Be quiet otherwise I'll unleash Maria on you," the darker skinned boy actually looked scared.

"Although," Alan grinned. "I still think that you looked better in pink,"

Clyde groaned, and thumped his head on the table. Sarah-Jane smiled and Maria cocked her head to the side, as if thinking. "I still think that you'd look best in a red dress with kitten heels," the darker skinned boy's head snapped up and he glowered at her, she knew what was coming and leapt up.

"If you can't catch me, you're the one that's going to have to get the photos off me that I took with you when you looked _so_ good with that makeup on!" Sarah groaned as the young girl charged out of the kitchen, with Clyde hot on her heels.

"Aren't you going as well?" Alan asked, as Luke bit into the fresh slice of bread that he'd just cut for himself. He shook his head.

"Clyde got himself into it, he has to get himself out of it,"

"Touché," Alan grinned. He still wanted to know why they'd had different planets hovering over the earth, but it would have to wait for now, he winced as there was a over turning of furniture, and Clyde's angered voice sounding over Maria's laughter. It was going to be a while, so he pulled over a plate and took the knife, ignoring the next yell from Maria.

"Want any Sarah-Jane?" Luke smiled to himself; it was odd that listening to Maria and Clyde trying to beat each other senseless made his house feel more like home.

* * *

Okay so bad ending - shoot me!

This turned out a little longer than planned, but it took me almost all day! *headbangs the desk*

Please give me some reviews, it will make me feel better from the searing headache I've got and the horrible cold.

_Too Much_ should be updated soon,

Thanks,

LostLyra.


End file.
